Killing stalking 1 (Harry horror story)
by Mello Bum
Summary: [UA] Si l'idée de visiter une maison qui lui paraissait abandonnée lui avait paru une bonne idée quelques minutes auparavant, à présent, les mains dans le dos et les pieds attachés, avec ce psychopathe qui refusait de le livrer à la police, qui disait qu'il voulait le garder chez lui, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. (TW : séquestration)
1. Crucify me

Salut !

Les persos et la saga de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent mais l'histoire complètement dérangée ci-dessous, oui.

Je justifie mon M par : (TW) psychoDraco, séquestration, violence, langage (un peu), allusion à du BDSM (eh non, y a pas de sexe, bandes de pervers.e.s) et mes persos n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère que dans les livres/films

Le titre de ma fanfiction est une référence à un manga absolument génial du nom éponyme, les titres des "parties" correspondent à des chansons du groupe Bring Me The Horizon, et oui j'ai regardé AHS et j'ai bien kiffé. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Killing Stalking**

* * *

 _« Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon œil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi. »_

Dune, Frank Herbert.

* * *

 _« On ne survit pas à un tueur en série._

 _Rien ne sert de pleurer, de désespérer ou de supplier. Ou contraire, cela alimente le plaisir sadique du tueur. La seule possibilité pour la proie est la fuite. Mais la peur, la panique, l'incapacité de comprendre ce qui se passe jouent en la faveur du prédateur._

 _Néanmoins, dans de très rares cas, il arrive que le tueur en série n'aille pas jusqu'au bout. Cela arrive quand, au moment où il s'apprête à agir, quelque chose – un frein qui est soudain activé par un geste ou une phrase de la victime – l'arrête. »_

Le chuchoteur, Donato Carrisi.

* * *

 **Killing stalking**

 **(Harry horror story)**

* * *

Comme la plupart du temps, son quartier était enveloppé de silence. Désertes, les rues n'abritaient même pas un chat et toutes les voitures dormaient dans leurs garages. Non, aucun de ses voisins ne s'étaient rendus à la grosse soirée organisée pour fêter la fin des partiels, et pour cause : ceux-ci avaient tous dépassés 85 ans. Ses parents, d'abord réticent à l'idée que leur fils s'installe seul, sans aide, et surtout dans l'appartement de sa tante décédée un an plus tôt, avaient finis par se résigner à le laisser habiter seul. Puis, Draco faisait bien attention à leur rendre visite, au moins une fois par mois, et à les appeler pour leur certifier qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Il se sentait revivre depuis qu'il avait obtenu son indépendance, de plus, les rares fois où il rentrait totalement torché de ses sorties dans les bar, il ne craignait aucunement de croiser quelque personne mal intentionnée. La seule personne qu'il pourrait rencontrer, ce ne serait qu'un grand-père insomniaque et aigri.

Profitant qu'il ne pleuve pas, il avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres de son appartement. Allongé dans le noir, il somnolait lentement, tout en se demandant quel choix s'avérerait le plus judicieux entre passer une nuit blanche sur Netflix, catégorie documentaire ou thriller, il hésitait, ou lire jusqu'à l'aube son polar. Alors qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée tout doucement, le fracas d'un objet chutant au sol le sortit violemment de sa torpeur, comme si on venait de lui balancer un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas même une brise, rien qui n'agite les rideaux et par conséquent rien qui puisse projeter un objet au sol. Un chat errant ou un chien échappé du voisinage ? Non, il n'en avait croisé aucun depuis son emménagement huit mois plus tôt. Un esprit, un cambrioleur, les deux ? Le bruit venait de la chambre d'amis, Draco était au salon, l'intrus devait donc traverser le couloir avant de venir le trouver. Décidé à en découdre et parfaitement réveillé, il saisit une bouteille de bière vide lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il se colla contre le mur, à gauche de la porte : de là, il avait une vue parfaite et Mister Boogie **(1)** ne pouvait pas le voir, à par si celui-ci était équipé de lunettes infra-rouge et d'un détecteur de mouvement.

Alors que l'adrénaline se déversait à torrent dans ses veines, une ombre se détacha parmi l'obscurité et avança vers le salon, alors Draco balança le cul de la bouteille sur la partie la plus haute de La Personne presque invisible. Le râle étouffé lui prouva qu'il avait visé juste, ainsi que le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant au sol. Il espérait ne pas avoir frappé trop fort. Jouer le témoin qui avait agi en légitime défense ne rentrait pas dans ses capacités. Quoique... la culpabilité et les larmes pouvaient bien être mimées pour quelques heures, non ? En allumant la lumière, il constata qu'un filet de sang s'échappait du nez du jeune homme.

Il vérifia le pouls du garçon, et sentant les veines battre sous ses deux doigts, il fit le tour du propriétaire afin de vérifier si un deuxième complice n'était pas de la partie. Personne. Il ferma aussi toutes les fenêtres et tous les volets avant de revenir dans la pièce à vivre. Avec du fil dentaire et un vieux foulard élimé, il attacha ensemble les pieds, de même que ses mains dans son dos. Draco eut le temps de baptiser son paquet de tabac fraîchement acheté avant que son gigot ne se réveille.

Son regard resta vitreux quelques instants, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, encore endormi. Sa tête dodelina de gauche à droite puis il reprit totalement ses esprits dans un sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds et roula des épaules, découvrant qu'il était ligoté. Ses yeux, désormais exorbités, se plantèrent dans ceux de Draco.

« Salut. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, commença à s'agiter. Ses épaules bougeaient l'une après l'autre. Il tentait de défaire ses liens.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tu... Tu vas me livrer à la police ? J'ai rien volé ! Tu peux vérifier mes poches si tu veux... »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contenta de fixer le voleur amateur.

« Harry, je m'appelle Harry, dit le susnommé précipitamment.

\- Draco Malfoy. Et non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, je vais pas te livrer à la police.

\- Oh...! Merci... merci merci ! Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît ?

\- Non plus. »

Un semblant de sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Le visage de Harry pâlit instantanément.

« Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît ? » demanda le jeune homme à lunette d'une voix blanche.

Harry s'agita de plus belle et tira sur ses poignets afin de céder le fil dentaire, il ne réussit qu'à s'entailler la chair. Il prit une grande respiration, comme s'il voulait hurler, pousser un grand cri, cependant seul un son étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière saccadée et ses gestes désordonnés pour rompre ses liens l'épuisaient plus qu'autre chose.

Les genoux de Draco craquèrent quand il se releva.

« Arrêtes de t'agiter, ou je vais devoir te donner des sédatifs. Ma tante était hystérique, elle possédait tout un tas de calmants, je devrais bien trouver quelque chose pour toi. »

Harry s'arrêta net, il leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son ravisseur. Ce garçon avait son âge pourtant aucune vie ne semblait l'habiter, la jeunesse et la joie paraissaient l'avoir quitté, remplacé par de la glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

\- Te garder ici. »

Il devint livide, sa bouche avait même perdu toute couleur.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir... »

Gagné par une terreur sans nom, Harry se mit à sangloter. Tous les films d'horreur, les séries policières et malsaines qu'il avait vu lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire.

« L-laisse-moi partir... Laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie... pitié... »

Il pleurait d'autant plus en sachant que personne ne le chercherait. Il se passerait des semaines, peut-être des mois avant qu'on ne remarque sa disparation : ses parents étaient morts, ses tuteurs souhaitaient que lui aussi trépasse, il avait rompu tout lien avec ses amis sur un coup de tête et démissionné de son travail la semaine dernière.

Il aurait voulu dire à ce malade qu'on l'attendait, qu'on se rendrait compte de son absence dans les 72 prochaines heures mais il en fut incapable, le jeune homme semblait lire en lui comme dans du cristal.

Épuisé et vaincu, il se laisse aller le menton sur le torse, il pleurait sans retenue, se demandant ce que ce dingue lui réservait. Tous les polars qu'il avait avalé, les thrillers, les séries d'horreur qu'il avait visionné, les creepypastas et les faits divers macabres qu'il avait ingurgité, tout ceci lui revint en tête, comme un coup de poing en plein plexus, le faisant suffoquer.

« Pitié, pitié, pitié, me fais pas de mal, hoqueta t-il. Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras. Tout, absolument tout mais pitié me fais pas de mal. »

Il suffoquait, s'étouffait. Bordel de merde, il voulait pas mourir. Le fil dentaire lui mordait les poignets et brûlait sa chair, rien à faire au niveau de ses pieds, il n'arrivait plus à bouger les jambes, gagné par la panique. L'air lui manquait, ses liens ne céderait pas et alors que le monde devenait flou autour de lui, Draco se baissa à nouveau à sa hauteur, essuya ses joues trempées de larmes et son nez.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets. » Harry releva vivement la tête vers lui, son angoisse en pause l'espace de quelques secondes. « A par si tu te conduis mal, là, je devrais te punir.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu te conduis mal. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire artificiel.

« En plus d'être folle, ma tante était parano. Les murs sont insonorisés, les vitres ont du triple vitrage, mes voisins sont presque morts, sourds et séniles, voire les trois en même temps. Tu peux crier, tu peux taper sur les murs, personne ne t'entendra. »

Après un bref moment d'accalmie, l'angoisse reprit le dessus sur Harry et pressa ses mains d'acier contre son torse. Il voulut supplier une nouvelle fois Draco mais sa langue collée à son palais l'en empêcha.

« Je vais préparer ta chambre, ne tente rien où tu vas découvrir à quel point je peux être méchant. »

Il parlait d'une voix douce mais ferme, qui n'admettait aucune objection. Terrifié, Harry hocha juste la tête, incapable de parler. Draco sortit de son champ de vision et alors que le monde s'écroula autour de lui, il pleura jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit prête à exploser en se demandant pourquoi l'idée de pénétrer par effraction chez quelqu'un lui avait semblé bonne une demie-heure auparavant.

Quand Draco revint, Harry était dans la même position. Il leva les yeux vers le blond seulement quand celui-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Je vais te détacher et t'emmener dans ta chambre. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Bien qu'il n'en ait aucune idée, Harry hocha la tête. Ses accès de panique pompaient toute l'énergie, normalement réservée à ses neurones, il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, et respirer correctement monopolisait le reste de sa force.

« Bien. »

Sa voix gardait toujours la même intonation, et ses yeux restaient froids quoiqu'il dise, en dépit de ses sourires – factices. Draco défit les liens de Harry et l'aide à se lever en le tirant par le col. Le jeune homme chancela dans le couloir, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, quand il découvrit « sa chambre » il s'étonna de ne pas rendre le contenu de son dernier repas sur le tapis usé. Un grand lit occupait le centre de la pièce, la tapisserie défraîchie, lacérée par endroit lui donna envie de se pisser dessus, la fenêtre condamnée et les volets cloués tuèrent dans l'œuf ses désirs d'escapade et le loquet sur la face extérieure de la porte, qu'il avait aperçu en rentrant, l'acheva. Il découvrit une pièce attenante, en tournant un peu la tête : une minuscule salle d'eau, où la porte avait été enlevé de ses gonds. Pas de poster, pas de livre, pas d'autres meuble qu'une table de chevet vide, une brosse à dents, un savon, un dentifrice ainsi qu'une serviette de bain posés sur le bord du lit. L'ampoule nue au plafond projetait sa lumière jaune à l'intérieur de son tombeau. Harry avait épuisé ses larmes, il sanglota et renifla dans le vide.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? On se connaît même pas, je t'ai rien fait, je t'ai rien volé... Pourquoi moi ? »

Draco eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde, ce fut si rapide que Harry pensa l'avoir imaginé.

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est toi, je suppose. Je te trouve spécial. »

Les murs de la chambre se refermèrent sur Harry, il s'étouffa. Ses jambes ployèrent quand le mur s'abattit sur ses épaules et le fit tomber à genoux. L'angoisse hurlait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, lui interdisant toute pensée lucide ou mouvement. Draco l'avait détaché, il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir, cependant son ombre dans son dos l'écrasait. Le front au sol, il tentait de reprendre son souffle, agité de spasmes et liquéfié par la terreur.

« Je crois avoir quelque chose contre l'anxiété, ça aidait ma tante quand elle partait en crise. Tu enchaînes depuis tout à l'heure.

\- N... non, ç-ça ira, » gémit Harry toujours à terre.

Il fallait qu'il essaie de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle et d'ordonner ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à respirer normalement et s'assit par terre, ses crises d'angoisses répétitives le privaient de force. Draco s'assit en face de lui dans un autre monde, on aurait pu penser à deux amis qui discutent.

« Je vais maintenant t'expliquer les règles de vie, écoute-moi bien. A 10h30, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. A 13H30, le déjeuner. A 17H, la collation. A 20H, le repas. Je suis végétarien, mes plates excuses si tu mangeais de la viande ou du poisson. Je ne consomme pas non plus de produits laitiers, tel que les yaourts à base de lait de vache et de crème fraîche, ni œuf mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trouvé de bons substituts. »

A nouveau, son sourire artificiel. Peut-être que ceux qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte le trouvait charmant, mais Harry le trouvait juste flippant. Il versa une larme invisible en pensant, qu'en plus d'être séquestré, il allait mourir de faim.

« J'établis un menu pour chaque semaine, je l'afficherai sur la porte, pour que tu le vois. »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : « pourquoi lui et qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? » Il ne réagit pas lorsque que Draco s'éclipsa sans un bruit et qu'il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Une partie de la nuit, il resta prostré dans la même position, avant que son cerveau ne se remette en marche et son corps ne se manifeste à lui par des douleurs. D'un bond, il se redressa, faisant fi des crampes et des fourmis dans les jambes, et tambourina contre la porte, s'égosilla, griffa les murs. Peut-être que cela dura quelques secondes ou bien quelques heures, toujours est-il que Draco vint lui ouvrir. Calme, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

« Règle numéro 2, si tu fais trop de bruit tu seras privé de lumière pendant un jour. Tu as transgressé celle-ci, » dit Draco, les mains dans le dos.

Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres, ou alors Harry délirait à cause de sa situation.

« Fils de pute ! Tu ne me fais pas peur !

\- Règle numéro 5, si tu me parles mal, je serais obligé de te gifler.

\- J'ai pas peur de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je reste pas ici ! »

En vérité, il était terrifié. Il souhaita que le sociopathe n'ait pas remarqué le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Alors viens chercher la clef. »

En guise de provocation, Draco sortit une des mains de son dos, et ouvrit la paume. La clef s'y trouvait. N'obéissant qu'à son courage et son désir de liberté, Harry se précipita vers lui. L'adrénaline avait temporairement occulté la soif, la fatigue et la faim, et décuplait sa force, pourtant, en un éclair, Draco rangea le précieux pass dans sa poche et attrapa Harry par la taille, projeta par la même occasion son épaule dans le ventre de celui-ci. Harry s'étrangla, il tenta de reprendre le dessus, mais Draco le renversa sur le lit et à califourchon, il plaqua sa paume contre la pomme d'Adam du brun, barrant le passage de l'air. Le brun essaya de le frapper, de se défaire de l'étreinte constrictive de son ravisseur mais bientôt les forces l'abandonnèrent, en même temps que l'air. Il ne put que se laisser aller et renverser la tête en arrière afin d'aspirer de l'oxygène.

« Règle numéro 3, une tentative d'évasion vaut pour un jour sans nourriture ainsi que pas de lumière pendant trois jours. »

Harry tressauta.

« Pas la lumière, râla Harry, alors qu'il sentait déjà les forces le quitter et la terreur prendre le dessus. Lai... laisse-moi la lumière.

\- Au total, tu seras privé de nourriture durant un jour et de lumière pendant 4 jours. Par contre, tu auras toute l'eau que tu veux, je déposerai une bouteille de 2 litres ce soir. »

Draco se releva, et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, annonça à Harry :

« A dans quatre jours. »

La lumière disparut quelques secondes plus tard tandis que le cadenas émit un cliquetis. Harry voulut crier mais le noir l'en empêcha, celui-ci enroulait ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique, il gémit, les yeux fermés, en position fœtale, les mains sur sa tête.

« Allume... allume ! Allume ! ALLUME ! »

Bien qu'il ait 20 ans, sa grande peur restait d'être maintenu dans le noir. Il dormait en prenant garde de toujours avoir une source de lumière, avait un bracelet fluorescent à la cheville en cas de... Mais oui ! Draco avait été négligent, il lui avait seulement enlevé son portable et fouillé ses poches, mais lui restait toujours son bracelet. Avec des gestes précipités, il détacha le saint Graal et le colla contre son visage. La lumière qu'il émettait était faible, à peine fluorescente, mais cela suffit à Harry pour le calmer. Ses quatre jour d'isolement serait moins pénibles.

Les heures défilèrent, les jours aussi, cependant il sembla à Harry qu'une éternité s'écoula. Sans lumière, sans bruit extérieur, sans présence humaine, impossible de savoir combien de temps il pouvait passer. La majeure partie du temps, il dormit, l'autre partie, il resta allongé dans le lit en priant pour ne pas devenir fou. Il se récita des paroles de chansons, des extraits de livres, nomma les titres de films qu'il avait vu, et exhorta son imagination, créant des choses folles dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus s'il délirait complètement ou s'il rêvait. Puis, il fut incapable de bouger, il aurait du manger la nourriture que Draco lui avait donné, histoire d'avoir de l'énergie, mais rien ne lui disait que ce fou n'avait pas empoisonné la bouffe, puis de toute façon, il était trop épuisé pour se lever., il bougeait seulement pour aller au toilette.

Finalement, alors qu'il fixait l'obscurité les yeux grands ouverts, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, déversant sa lumière dans la chambre. Harry clôt ses paupières, la luminosité lui brûlait les yeux.

La voix de Draco lui parvenu comme étouffée :

« Tu n'as même pas mangé. Et à peine touché à l'eau. »

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Si la mort ressemblait à ça, à ce kaléidoscope de pensées colorées, de sensations qui fourmillait dans tous ses membres, à son corps qui devenait de plus en plus léger tout en s'enfonçant dans le matelas, alors il voulait bien la rencontrer. C'était pas si terrible, pas super non plus, mais pas horrible.

« Harry. Harry ? »

Draco le secouait par l'épaule. Oh non qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il se foutait d'être séquestré, il ressentait les même sensations que lorsqu'il prenait de la drogue et ne voulait pas abandonner ce monde. Lever les paupières l'épuisait. L'autre fit du bruit à côté de lui, Harry se sentit soulevé, rehaussé. Il finit par ouvrir un œil : la lumière était devenue supportable, il était maintenant assis et Draco se tenait près de lui. Au moment où il basculait sur le côté, Monsieur Le Psychopathe Prévenant le rattrapa et le cala sur les coussins.

« Ouvre la bouche, tu vas boire à la paille, et je vais te faire manger. »

Harry grogna, referma les yeux, à nouveau gagné par l'épuisement, mais il ouvrit la bouche et écouta tous les ordres que lui donna Draco. Il se laissa aspirer par le noir, ouais si la mort ressemblait à ça, c'était pas trop mal.

Quand il sortit de son état végétatif plus de vingt quatre heures plus tard, et en forme, il se demanda s'il se trouvait dans l'au-delà, enfin en Enfer, ou bien sur Terre. Se vessie pleine à exploser lui rappela sa condition terrestre, il se précipita aux toilettes, encore endormi et une fois plus léger, il se souvint qu'il était captif en voyant de plus près les murs défraîchis, il se souvint de Draco le fou à son chevet, qui s'était occupé de lui, l'avait remis sur pied avec sa terrible punition. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets entourés de gaze : c'est vrai que cette connerie de fil dentaire l'avait bien entaillé. Il s'allongea sur le sol, et tenta de déterminer l'heure qu'il pouvait être en regardant sous le seuil. En vain. De la musique classique s'échappait de l'appartement. Un peu de vie, enfin ! Les volets fermés le déprimaient, la lumière blanche de la salle de bain était trop crue pour rappeler le soleil... Oh, ce qu'il donnerait pour marcher pied nu dans l'herbe, offrir son visage aux rayons du soleil et fumer une cigarette ! Quand il tenta de se débarbouiller le visage, un mince filet d'eau s'échappa du robinet puis plus rien il tenta sa chance avec la douche mais cela fut la même chose. Il fit la grimace en découvrant son visage dans la glace : ses cheveux hirsutes se dressaient sur sa tête, une barbe négligée grignotait ses joues et c'était sans compter sur son odeur corporelle. Il avait l'air d'un cinglé, comme les caricatures qu'on voit dans les séries.

Dépité, il revint dans la chambre et attendit Draco, sur le lit, en cuvant sa bouteille de 2 litres.

« Tu vas mieux, constata l'intéressé quand il ouvrit la porte.

\- O-oui... Merci, » lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres.

Draco abordait un sourire moqueur. C'était déjà mieux que son visage impassible flippant.

« Il faut que– je voudrais me doucher, s'il te plaît, se rattrapa Harry. Et est-ce que je pourrais avoir un rasoir et un peigne ?

\- Accordé.

\- Merci ! s'écria t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain avant de se morigéner : il devait se contrôler, pactiser avec l'ennemi sans lui être reconnaissant et s'échapper dès que ce salaud aurait baissé sa garde. Et est-ce que je...

\- Va te doucher avant. »

Avec plaisir ! Tandis que Harry fonça à la douche, Draco s'éclipsa. Avec appréhension, le jeune homme tourna le bouton d'eau chaude et faillit pleurer en découvrant que l'eau coulait, brûlante. Il se débarrassa de ses habits en un éclair, emmena la brosse à dents et le dentifrice et se coula avec délice sous l'eau chaude. Le visage tourné vers le jet, il profita de la sensation sur sa peau. Seigneur, il revivait.

« Tiens, du savon. »

Draco lui tendait un rectangle de savon de Marseille, et pour la première fois, il ne le regardait pas, mais fixait un point sur sa gauche, la tête ostensiblement tournée. Était-il gêné par la nudité ? C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait déranger ce malade.

« Merci. »

Harry se savonna trois fois, se brossa les dents autant de fois. Il essaya de démêler ses cheveux mais sans peigne, l'affaire fut compliqué alors il resta debout sous l'eau brûlante, à apprécier celle-ci dévaler son corps, et le nettoyer de cette semaine de merde. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa situation, il se croyait dans une mauvaise blague mais cette dernière paraissait bien réelle. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau se coupa sans qu'il ne touche à quoi que ce soit et il comprit qu'il était temps de se sécher.

Assis sur une chaise, en face de la cabine, Draco, penché sur un livre, lâcha sans le regarder :

« Tu disposes de cinq minutes chaque jour pour te doucher, quinze le dimanche. La chasse d'eau marche en continu et je vais trouver une solution pour l'évier. » Il releva les yeux vers Harry, enroulé dans la serviette. « Si tu ne ranges pas ta chambre, je te punis – et devinant la peur de Harry, il sourit narquoisement – mais je l'ai déjà assez fait pour cette semaine. »

Ah. Sa psychopathie connaissait des moments d'accalmie ?

« Je t'ai mis des habits propres sur le lit, ainsi qu'un pyjama. Il y a aussi un rasoir et un peigne. Tu mettras tes habits sales dans la panière près de la porte. »

Harry faillit ricaner. Et le dimanche, en plus de la douche plus longue, ce malade lui apportait des croissants ou bien ? Pas rassuré pour autant, il jeta ses habits sales dans la panière, il en profita aussi pour s'habiller et Draco parut juste au moment où il remontait sa braguette.

« Ta demande ?

\- J'vou... j'voudrais voir le soleil, et marcher dans l'herbe et... avoir une distraction. Je vais devenir cinglé et m'éclater la tête contre le lavabo si j'ai rien pour occuper mon esprit. S'il te plaît. »

Sourire satisfait de Draco.

« Conduis-toi bien pendant une semaine et tu auras un livre. Deux et je te laisserais sortir. »

Harry hocha la tête. Oh que oui, il pigeait très bien. Il serait parfait pendant deux semaines et dès qu'il poserait un orteil hors de cette chambre, il y enfermerait Draco et le laisserait crever dans cette maudite chambre.

« J'allume la lumière à 10H30, je l'éteins à 23H30, » rajouta t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Connard. C'est sûr que Harry n'avait pas pu en profiter ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme dormit beaucoup la première semaine, la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait à heure régulière, la lumière qui s'allumait et s'éteignait, les repas apportés, rythmaient sa vie. Il fit attention à tout, suivit les instructions de Draco à la lettre et au bout de sept jours, Draco lui apporta un énorme bouquin d'au moins 700 pages avec son petit déjeuner. Harry bondit de son lit et toucha à peine à son thé et ses cookies hyper-protéinés, tant il était excité il aurait voulu montrer moins d'empressement mais merde ! A contrecœur, il s'était avoué qu'il attendait les visites de Draco comme le Messie : celui-ci était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur.

« Merci ! »

Ça lui arrachait les lèvres et ça lui trouait le cul, mais il le pensait vraiment. Encore quelques jours de plus sans distraction et il serait devenu fou ou il aurait essayé de se noyer dans la cuvette des chiottes.

« Et, en ce qui concerne le journal ?

\- Sois sage. »

Le sourire artificiel calma instantanément ses ardeurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que ce type était un grand malade sous ses airs bien propres et soignés.

« Ok. Merci. C'est cool. »

Les jours étaient plus supportables maintenant qu'il avait son bouquin et qu'il verrait le monde extérieur dans quelques jours. Ils l'étaient d'autant plus maintenant qu'il pouvait situer le temps et que Draco lui apportait régulièrement de la nourriture. Il estima que quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, en plus de la semaine passée et de ses quatre jours de punition... Putain, déjà deux semaines qu'il était là-dedans !? Et totalement sain d'esprit – ou presque – en plus. Au bout du cinquième jour, il n'y tint plus et demanda à Draco de manger avec lui, lorsqu'il lui apporta le déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, il accepta. Il apporta un plateau, ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau supplémentaire. Bien sûr, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'assit en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre celle-ci. Harry se positionna en face de lui. Fracasser le crâne de son hôte psychopathe avec la carafe en verre, extirper la clef de sa poche et s'enfuir ? Risqué. A moins de tuer Draco, mais il le supposait immortel. Et puis dans deux jours, il serait dans le jardin s'il se conduisait parfaitement. Pas besoin de se précipiter.

De la musique classique flottait doucement dans l'air, un truc avec une voix très douce et du piano.

« C'est ton style de musique préféré ? demanda Harry, désignant l'air de son menton.

\- J'aime bien le jazz sans parole, et la trance.

\- Oh, je pensais que t'aimais seulement les cris d'agonie de cochons égorgés, » grommela Harry dans sa barbe.

Silence. Soudainement inquiet il releva les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, par la peur, vers Draco. Cet enfoiré souriait, moqueur.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha Harry très vite.

\- Il n'y a que si tu m'insultes que tu es puni. Je n'ai rien contre l'ironie ou l'humour, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre. Surtout l'humour. »

Harry arrêta de suer à grosses gouttes. Juste pour être sûr il ne retenterait l'ironie. Il devait aller dans le sens de Draco.

« Pourquoi tu comprends pas ?

\- J'ai dû mal à comprendre et appréhender mon prochain, la plupart du temps, je ressens pas de sentiments. L'humour fait partie d'un code social que je ne comprends pas. Les relations humaines, les... – il fit un geste vague de la main – tout, tout ceci m'échappe. » Il planta ses yeux glacés dans ceux de Harry. »

Harry déglutit, et s'étouffa. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Draco le fixait. Sentant la peur prendre possession de lui, il souffla :

« Oh bordel de merde... »

On aurait dit un épisode d'Esprits Criminels. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parla à nouveau, le cœur battant :

« T'as toujours été comme ça ?

\- Oui. Mais quelques fois, j'arrive à ressentir quelque chose.

\- Quand tu dépèces des animaux ? dit Harry malgré lui.

Le brun fixa anxieusement le visage inexpressif de son drôle d'acolyte. Aucune réaction puis il finit par hocher la tête, semblant comprendre le trait d'humour de Harry.

« J'aime les animaux, j'ai eu un chat autrefois, je l'aimais beaucoup. C'est le seul être pour qui j'ai eu de la considération et de l'affection, il était bien dressé, il m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et ne miaulait jamais. Les êtres humains sont étranges, je ne les comprends pas, je n'aime même pas mes propres parents... continua Draco, pensif.

\- Pourquoi tu me gardes ici ?

\- J'en sais rien..., commença Draco, même pas surpris par le changement de sujet. Je te veux. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et en te voyant, je t'ai désiré. »

Ça paraissait presque sexuel dit comme ça. Du coup, s'il avait bien suivi, il devrait obéir à tout ce que lui dirait Draco, ainsi il obtiendrait un minimum de considération de sa part et celui-ci lui donnerait que qu'il demanderait. Bien. Il avait compris.

Draco demanda à Harry de parler de lui, il s'exécuta. Il raconta ses échecs scolaires, ses parents morts avant sa naissance, ses tuteurs qu'il haïssait et qui le lui rendaient bien, ses échecs amoureux, un passage en famille d'accueil, le travail duquel il avait démissionné, sa période de dépendance à l'alcool et au cannabis. Merde, en déballant sa vie à voix haute, il eut l'impression d'être un raté.

Ils finirent leurs repas en silence, et Draco, dans un bon jour, lui apporta un éclair qu'il avait lui-même fait. Harry le dévora, tout en essayant de faire taire, d'une part la sirène d'alarme dans un coin de sa tête et de l'autre, la reconnaissance malsaine qu'il éprouvait pour son ravisseur.

Vint enfin le jour où Harry était sensé voir la lumière du soleil. Et fumer une cigarette, pourquoi pas, cela dépendrait de l'humeur de Draco. Bien avant 10H30, il était levé. Sa chambre était impeccable, la salle de bain aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit Harry bondit de son lit. Il accueillit son « protégé » avec un sourire narquois.

« Déjà debout ? »

S'emmêlant les doigts, Harry balbutia :

« C'est aujourd'hui que je dois sortir. Normalement... Regardes, j'ai rangé ma chambre et j'ai nettoyé la salle de bain ! Et mon lit est fait en mode impec' ! »

Bon Dieu, qu'il détestait cette servilité. Les premiers jours, il se forçait, à présent cela venait tout seul. Deux semaines enfermé, et il se soumettait déjà sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco fit le tour de la chambre, tandis que Harry retenait son souffle et finalement, il hocha la tête. Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« C'est bon. Tu pourras sortir à 21H30. »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il se foutait complètement de l'heure, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de ces quatre murs.

La journée lui parût interminable, il fut incapable de lire, il arpenta sa chambre de long en large, fit quelques pompes et squats (c'était la seule activité qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre, avec la méditation, et rester sain d'esprit) et quand Draco ouvrit la porte après l'heure du repas, il se retint de sauter partout.

En sortant de la chambre, il fit attention à tous les détails, à toutes les issues potentielles et fit un plan mental de l'appartement de Draco. Sa chambre débouchait sur un petit hall, la porte d'entré se situait juste en face de sa prison.

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une corde blanche assez épaisse entourant son bras. Les espoirs de Harry s'effondrèrent, si cet enfoiré lui attachait les jambes, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

« Tourne-toi dos à moi. »

Harry s'exécuta. Il calcula à combien ses chances de fuir était descendue depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnu x, alias la corde. Draco lui attacha les main dans le dos, ses doigts frôlait Harry, qui grimaçait à chaque contact et chaque fois que son cœur ratait un battement. Il ne savait plus si la proximité avec le psychopathe le dérangeait ou si son corps réagissait parce qu'il avait été privé de tout contact depuis trois semaines. Pour finir, Draco attacha ses pieds, en laissant un certain espace entre, afin qu'il puisse marcher. Toujours avec la même corde. Putain, ce mec était un fan de shibari.

« Tu comprends bien que je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes. »

Harry était effondré, saucissonné tel un gigot, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Pourtant la lumière du soleil effaça toutes ses inquiétudes dès que les rayons touchèrent sa peau. Draco le tira jusque dans son jardin, à l'arrière de la maison, vu que sa porte d'entrée donnait sur une rue passante. Harry pouvait trottiner et dès que ses pieds nus touchèrent le l'herbe, il tomba à genou, puis face contre terre. Il respira l'odeur du gazon, des fleurs, de la terre, il riait comme un fou et se tortillant, il finit par se retourner et offrir son visage au soleil. Oh... il revivait. Il ne pensait pas que l'air frais lui avait manqué à un tel point. Les yeux fermés, il aspirait de grandes goulées et remplissait ses poumons d'air pur. Et tandis qu'il se mettait à sourire comme un con, il éprouvait une reconnaissance de plus en plus grande pour Draco de l'avoir laissé sortir. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux et regarda Harry.

« Dis, tu fumes ? finit par demander ce dernier.

\- Ça m'arrive.

\- T'en as sur toi ? Au pire j'avais un paquet de tabac dans une de mes poches quand je suis... arrivé. »

Draco sortit une indus de sa poche et enflamma le bout. Il aspira une bouffée, Harry le regardait comme s'il était le Messie et lui envoyait des prières mentales pour qu'il fasse tourner la clope. Enfin, comme s'il remarquait son existence, le blond approcha le filtre des lèvres de son captif, qui tira dessus comme un forcené. Il s'allongea sur le dos, bien que ses mains lui fassent mal dans cette position, et cracha un nuage de fumée. La nicotine lui fit un bien fou.

« Je peux la finir ? »

Draco accepta et Harry se maudit de le bénir. A chaque inspiration, ses lèvres effleuraient les doigts du blond. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passerait s'il embrassait ses doigts. Saloperie de reconnaissance.

Une fois qu'il eut intégré le système et le mode de pensée de Draco, la vie lui parut plus facile. Il ne se faisait plus punir, son ravisseur lui accordait des livres et ils mangeaient ensemble presque tous les jours. Harry avait besoin de contacts humains, et tant pis s'il devait dîner avec Draco midi et soir, voire lui demander de passer quelques heures avec lui durant l'après-midi, c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas devenir fou, et puis Draco se révélait d'excellente compagnie quand il ne jouait pas au Maître dominateur.

A sa grande surprise, le monde extérieur ne lui manquait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Bien que son seul lien avec un être humain se limitait à un jeune homme à l'esprit dérangé, qui le maintenait enfermé dans une pièce et le forçait à manger comme un demi-vegan, il l'appréciait. C'était son seul lien avec l'extérieur, c'était le seul être qui lui témoignait une sorte de reconnaissance et qui se souciait vraiment de lui ; personne ne l'avait aussi bien traité toute sa vie durant. Alors, il attendait Draco, ses venues, leurs repas ensembles, leurs rares contacts - Harry était une personne tactile. Alors, chaque jour, il espérait ses venues, que leurs doigts se rencontrent... Pour ne pas devenir fou, pour savoir que quelqu'un se souciait et se dévouait à lui.

« Lave-toi les cheveux et dès que tu as fini, toque à la porte, » lui dit Draco un matin en déposant son petit-déjeuner ainsi que des habits propres.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre : Draco avait déjà refermé la porte. Il s'exécuta mais prit quand même le temps de boire son thé vert et de déguster son éclair tranquillement. C'est qu'il cuisinait bien, le bougre. Au moment où il allait manifester sa présence, Draco le devança, ouvrit la porte.

« On va quelque part pour que tu sois si pressé ? railla le brun.

\- Non, je vais te couper les cheveux, je les trouve trop longs et ça m'empêche de me concentrer. »

Harry aurait voulu lui demander quel était le rapport mais les TOCs de Draco n'avaient aucun sens. Inquiet, il passa une main dans sa chevelure.

« Rassure-moi : tu vas pas me tondre ?

\- Non, soupira l'autre. Juste les raccourcir. »

Harry se réjouissait déjà de sortir de sa chambre puis déchanta quand il découvrit la corde que tenait Draco. Quoi, il en avait déjà marre de lui ? Merde, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenter une deuxième évasion. Il ne mourrait pas d'étouffement, mais de honte de ne pas avoir assez lutté pour sa survie !

« C'est juste pour t'attacher, l'éclaira le blond, en sentant la panique de son comparse. Tourne-toi, les mains dans le dos. »

Rassuré, Harry se plia à son ordre. Draco lia ensemble ses deux poignets et quand il se félicita de ne pas être saucissonné comme un gigot, celui-ci l'attira brusquement contre lui – son souffle balayait la nuque de Harry, ses poils de hérissèrent en le sentant si proche de lui – et lui passa la corde autour du cou.

« Oh ! Oh ! Tu fais quoi, là ? paniqua Harry. T'avais dit que... »

Cependant, il se tut : la matière qui s'enroulait autour de sa gorge était plus lisse et plus légère que la corde. Il voulut toucher mais ses mains ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« C'est un collier de chien, souffla Draco. Ça te vas comme un gant. »

Putain, ce type était malade. Et lui encore plus quand il sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans son bas-ventre. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir son visage écarlate.

« Allez, viens. »

Draco le tira jusqu'au salon, l'installa devant la baie vitrée aux rideaux fermés, mais Harry pouvait voir la rue. Durant sa coupe, il fut trop absorbé par la vie qui se déroulait devant lui, par les allées et venues des gens libres. N'empêche... Il fallait qu'il sorte. Appeler à l'aide ne servirait à rien, le double vitrage et son incapacité à se mouvoir (et à se défendre) compromettait grandement ses chances d'évasion, alors il se contenta de rêver d'arpenter les pavés. Il fallait qu'il sorte, seul, sans aide extérieure.

« Je peux fumer ? »

Dans un de ses jours de bonté, Draco accepta. Il détacha même les mains de Harry mais lui ordonna de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Ce dernier alla doucement tâter le collier à son cou. Du simili cuir, ou une matière qui lui ressemblait, et hérissé de petits picots. Draco lui tendit une cigarette et Harry se jeta dessus. Il détestait la gratitude qu'il ressentait envers ce psychopathe et ce besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé là ? Un mois, un tout petit peu plus ? Le manque de lumière, de contact humain le rendait dingue. Obligé. Quand il sortirait d'ici, il serait aussi fou que celui qui l'y avait enfermé.

Sa pause clope se termina bien trop tôt, Draco s'amusa à tirer sur son collier, afin de le ramener à la réalité. Quand il se releva, il décida de tenter l'impossible et bondit sur le blond. En un rien de temps et sans rien comprendre, il se retrouva renversé à terre, les doigts de Draco enroulé autour de son cou et le reste de son corps pesant sur le sien, l'immobilisant. Harry avait enfin le contact qu'il recherchait.

« Ingrat. »

Sans rien dire, Harry tendit sa seule main valide et effleura le visage de Draco, puis glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux fins, avant de revenir à ses joues. Bizarrement, il se sentait apaisé depuis qu'il le touchait. Bien qu'il ait compris ses envies pacifistes, Draco ne le lâchait pas. Quand Harry traça ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, il sourit.

« Pervers. »

Après cet épisode, Draco s'éloigna de Harry, il déclinait toutes ses invitations à manger ou de passer de temps ensemble cependant il cédait à toutes ses requêtes : plat spécial, livres, magazines littéraires, et même une mini radio. Pourtant cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Certes, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait, sans effort particulier, mais c'était la présence humaine, celle de Draco qu'il recherchait. Oui, il devenait cinglé et il l'assumait.

Alors il avait prévu un plan, et certes il était aussi foireux que tous les autres qu'il avait élaboré mais il parlerait à Draco. Quand il sentit l'heure du déjeuner approcher,il se coula contre la porte et éteignit la lumière. Il l'entendit poser le plateau par terre et déverrouilla la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Harry se jeta en avant et agrippa ce qui lui venait sous la main, et comme toutes les autres fois, il se fit maîtriser, et Draco le plaqua au sol.

« T'es insupportable en ce moment. »

Il tira sur le collier à pics qui entourait toujours son cou, jusqu'à couper son souffle.

« Tu le portes toujours... T'aimes bien, c'est ton délire ?

\- J'en ai marre de rester seul, je veux aller dehors.

Il faillit rajouter : je veux être avec toi, mais se ravisa.

« Je t'ai dit que tu as interdiction de me toucher. »

Le visage de Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il souffla que non, puis demanda quelle serait sa punition. Draco s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, ses poignets levés au dessus de son tête dans une étreinte constrictive. Il fit glisser sa main libre le long de ses côtes, le jeune homme frémit, puis fit ensuite courir ses doigts froids sur son ventre, son torse, avec une infinie douceur. Harry luttait pour continuer à respirer normalement, en dépit de son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait au vu des cercles de feux que Draco traçait sur sa peau.

« En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de punitions. J'avais surtout dit ça pour rire. De l'humour. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il n'était pas contre les papouilles comme châtiment. Le blond se redressa, rangea ses mains dans ses poches, mais demeura néanmoins à califourchon sur Harry.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi sortir, je deviens dingue dans cette chambre ! »

Ses pensées étaient toujours focalisées sur l'idée que Draco le touche à nouveau. Putain. Peu à peu, il s'était habitué à rêver qu'il l'embrasse, d'être avec lui, de se réveiller pantelant au milieu de la nuit, l'esprit rempli de ses lèvres et de son corps. Et puis peu importe que ce type soit cinglé et ait un esprit dérangé, cela n'éteignait pas le feu de la passion malsaine qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps réclamait Draco.

Ainsi, Harry continua de se conduire tel un prisonnier exemplaire et Draco lui accordait le droit de sortir fumer sa cigarette dans le jardin quand le soleil se couchait. Il avait même eu l'occasion de voir un des voisins de Draco – un vieil homme courbé par le temps – arroser ses plantes. Et son désir de liberté, enfoui sous le désir minable qu'il pourrait passer sa vie enfermé, loin des problèmes, avec quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui. Non, ça s'appelait de la séquestration, Draco allait être mis en prison pour ceci et quand il sortirait, Harry irait se faire soigner pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ravisseur.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, au moment de revenir dans sa chambre, il se retourna brusquement et attrapa Draco par le col de son tee-shirt, et le fit basculer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tous deux s'écrasèrent au sol et Harry grimpa sur son ravisseur. Ce n'était pas un combat pour s'enfuir, non, c'était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour toucher Draco. Celui-ci se redressa tranquillement et sans prévenir, poussa Harry contre le mur et le bloqua avec sa main contre sa cage thoracique.

Qu'il l'embrasse, pitié qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il l'embrasse. Cette pensée martelait sa tête et mettait le feu à son corps. Rien que l'idée que Draco puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes le rendait totalement dingue et affolait son corps. Il aurait voulu se pencher vers lui, le toucher, mais la pression qu'exerçait le blond sur son torse l'en empêchait. Épinglé contre le mur, Harry ne pouvait compter que sur ses yeux afin de faire passer son message. Il haletait, mais pas à cause de la paume pressée entre ses deux pectoraux. Il avait l'impression d'être un chaudière vivante, son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines.

Draco finit par sourire, un vrai sourire et Harry sentit son pantalon devenir étroit en découvrant les yeux malicieux.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué ton manège. »

Harry hésita entre rire et pleurer, tout en se demandant si l'autre jeune homme ne se méprenait pas sur ses intentions. Il aurait voulu l'interroger, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut incapable de formuler sa demande.

Soudain, Draco fondit vers lui et souda ses lèvres aux siennes. Le corps de Harry s'embrasa seulement à ce contact, et lorsque que sa langue caressa les lèvres de ce dernier, Harry pensa qu'il pouvait mourir heureux... jusqu'à ce que la main de Draco pose tout prêt de son aine, prêt de son sexe dur. A ce moment-là, Harry défaillit, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco, transgressant pour la deuxième fois la règle « Aucun contact ». L'autre main du blond glissa pour venir attraper les cheveux mi-long de Harry et les tirer en arrière, il suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant le cou exposé. Alors qu'il le pensait inapte à la tendresse, à la grande surprise de Harry, Draco déposa de délicats baisers sur sa peau nue, il embrassa même sa pomme d'Adam et arrivé au dessus de la clavicule, le mordilla. La température interne de Harry monta de plusieurs milliers de degré et il peina à reprendre son souffle, même lorsque Draco se fut éloigné de lui et stoppé tout contact.

« Bonne nuit, sourit Draco en se relevant. »

Oh, ça oui, il allait passer une bonne nuit.

En dépit de cet événement, leur relation ne changea pas pour autant, Draco était toujours le ravisseur et Harry le captif. Mais les fois où Draco se sentait d'humeur joueuse et l'embrassait, collait son corps contre le sien, caressait le dos de Harry ou le regardait simplement avec ces yeux qui auraient pu faire fondre le pauvre reste de la banquise, eh bien cela suffisait à Harry. Il n'était plus obligé de se battre avec Draco pour avoir un contact et il pouvait sortir de sa chambre quand il demandait la permission.

Pendant une période, cette vie-là lui convint. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal. Il était presque libre, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des soucis du quotidien, Draco était avec lui et l'aimait, il prenait soin de lui, leur vie en autarcie lui paraissait même géniale.

Pourtant, tout vola en éclat.

C'était qu'une bride de conversation au téléphone mais ce qu'il entendit produisit un déclic. Il n'était pas le seul et l'unique, Draco avait dit à une autre personne qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il pensait à elle.

Trêves de plaisanteries. Il devait sortir. Il allait sortir. Même s'il devait tuer Draco, sa trahison était impardonnable. Il n'allait pas moisir ici pour le restant de ses jours. Draco aimait quelqu'un d'autre et il allait lui faire payer.

Harry n'avait remarqué qu'une faille chez Draco : le seul moment où il baissait sa garde, qu'il laissait la porte ouverte et devenait presque vulnérable, c'était quand Harry se douchait. Pour une raison ou une autre, la nudité le dérangeait mais il tenait à être présent dans la pièce. Du moment où Harry se déshabillait au moment où il enfilait ses habits propres, Draco gardait les yeux fixés sur son livre.

Le dimanche, le jour où il disposait de quinze minutes d'eau chaude, il fit comme d'habitude. L'appréhension lui tordait le ventre, et si son plan ratait ? Draco allait le tuer, c'était sûr. Alors je dois réussir, coûte que coûte, pensa Harry. L'eau chaude coulait sur lui, ses jambes tremblaient et Draco était absorbé par son livre. La vapeur se diffusait paresseusement dans la pièce, comptant jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, il bondit hors de la cabine et en deux enjambées, fut dans le couloir. Hors d'haleine, il verrouilla la porte avec le trousseau pendant à la serrure. La porte vibra sous les poings de Draco trois secondes plus tard.

« Ouvre-moi, ouvre-moi ! Bordel de merde, Harry Potter, je t'ordonne d'ouvrir de suite sinon ça va barder pour toi ! »

La mort ou la liberté.

L'intéressé se recula lentement, les bras serrés autour de son torse. C'était la première fois que la voix de Draco s'envolait autant, sa colère pesait sur Harry, qui se ratatinait à chaque mots. Puis insidieusement, l'angoisse s'enroula autour de lui et le figea sur place. Non ! Surtout pas ! Il devait retarder au maximum sa crise d'angoisse et se tirer d'ici avant que ce fou trouve le moyen de défoncer la porte. Il se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Draco, dans la commode, il dénicha un tee-shirt et un jogging – il ne serait jamais rentré dans un de ses jeans au vu du tour de taille minuscule du blond. L'odeur de son ravisseur l'enveloppa comme s'il l'enlaçait. Leur dernier baiser, ainsi que les mains de plus en plus baladeuse de Draco sur son corps, lui revint en tête et son visage s'enflamma.

Au moment de lever les voiles pour de bon, il s'aperçut que l'autre ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Le silence le rendait dangereux, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il trafiquait. Il piqua une cigarette et l'alluma, puis prit le paquet entier, ainsi qu'un couteau de cuisine qu'il cacha dans sa chaussette. Bon. Maintenant trouver ses chaussures. Il fouilla rapidement dans l'appartement mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, peut-être que ce fou les avait détruit en même temps que son téléphone et les habits qu'il portait en arrivant. Résigné, il enfila deux paires de chaussettes et tendit l'oreille. Toujours aucun bruit. Était-il mort ?

Plus calme, la nicotine aidant pas mal, Harry revient dans le hall d'entrée. Prenant une grand respiration, il enroula sa main autour de la poignée qui le mènerait à la liberté... et ce fut comme une douche glacée lorsque celle-ci se bloqua la tête en bas. Verrouillée. Et les volets fermés électriquement ne lui offraient aucune autre échappatoire. Harry se décomposa en lui-même. Non ! Impossible ! Il tira sur la poignée, la tourna dans l'autre sens, finit par donner des coups de pieds dans la porte. Non... il aurait dû sortir... son plan était parfait. Dans son dos, il entendit le verrou cliqueter et un courant d'air, qui fit dresser l'intégralité de ses poils sur son épiderme, lui apprit que la porte avait été ouverte.

Alors qu'il se sentait devenir blême et qu'il lui semblait que son sang quittait son corps, interdit, il fit un lent demi-tour.

« J'ai un double, dit simplement Draco en rangeant le deuxième trousseau dans sa poche. Je pensais que tu allais m'ouvrir au bout d'un moment, mais ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Dis, t'allais pas me laisser mourir là-dedans si tu avais réussi à t'enfuir ? »

Harry fut incapable de lui répondre, la terreur le gagnait. Il allait mourir, c'était sûr. Ou Draco lui couperait les deux pieds afin de freiner toute autre tentative d'évasion. Collé contre la porte, celle-ci ne lui offrait pourtant aucune issue, la présence écrasante de Draco occupait tout le hall, il était coincé. Hors de question qu'il retourne dans cette chambre, oh non !

« C'est toi qui me laisse moisir là-dedans, finit par dire Harry, la bouche pâteuse. Je vais partir. »

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougé, un sourire tordu déformait les lèvres du blond.

« T'es à moi, tu pourras jamais t'enfuir. »

Draco sourit franchement cette fois-ci.

« Menteur ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

Ses lèvres sensuelles, sa peau qu'il rêvait de caresser nuit et jour, sa voix qui pouvait autant le flatter que le mettre plus bas que terre, ses mains puissantes qui l'électrifiaient chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur son corps, son seul regard qui suffisait à allumer un feu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Tout ceci rendait complètement fou Harry.

« Trahi ?

\- T'as dis à quelqu'un d'autre que tu l'aimais. Je t'ai entendu au téléphone. »

Les sourcils de de Draco s'envolèrent.

« C'était ma mère. »

Harry se sentit rassuré, et penaud en même temps. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait sortir, et non se laisser embobiner. Il y eut un silence. Draco recommença :

« T'es à moi, pour toujours et à jamais. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et t'es ma chienne, Harry Potter. Oh n'y vois aucune connotation péjorative là-dedans, au contraire : c'est le plus beau des compliment que je puisse te faire. Tu m'appartiens, ton corps et ton âme et je sais l'effet que ça te fait chaque fois que je te touche. »

A ces mots, Harry se sentir devenir tout drôle, et peut-être même dur. Sa captivité l'avait rendu aussi taré que son ravisseur, il avait fini par disjoncter. La peur l'avait quitté, remplacé par un sentiment bien plus volcanique, le sang bouillait dans ses veines, il se sentait rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. Le désir tendait ses muscles, celui de s'échapper et celui d'être possédé par Draco.

Ce dernier s'avança tranquillement vers lui, ses joues prirent doucement de la couleur, alors qu'il lâchait tout sourire :

« Je vais te punir. Tu sais quoi, j'ai un martinet, et je vais te fesser tellement fort que même mes voisins sourds vont t'entendre hurler, tu vas crier jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, à plus avoir de voix. J'vais rendre tes fesses aussi écarlates que tes joues en ce moment. »

Le sexe de Harry pulsait dans son jogging, des images mentales de lui et Draco défilaient dans sa tête, le mettant dans un grand embarras. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, d'arrêter d'imaginer les mains de Draco contre sa peau nue, son corps contre le sien et ce martinet qui lui promettait de jolies promesses. Merde. Il avait beau être asexuel, les sous-entendus proférés par ce psychopathe ne le laissait pas indifférent – le fait qu'il lui plaise comme jamais personne ne lui avait plu et qu'il se tapait un méga délire avec tout ce qui était martinet, fouet, menottes n'étaient sans doute pas étranger à son trouble.

Non, stop. Reprends-toi. Son objectif était de sortir, pas de faire des trucs bizarres avec Draco ! Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse : son ravisseur était bien plus rapide que lui, et ses prises d'enfermements et ses clefs de bras comblaient redoutablement son manque de force physique. Celles-ci immobiliseraient Harry en moins de deux et sans avoir le temps de dire « Syndrome de Stockholm », il serait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Ainsi, il devait impérativement porter LE coup fatal à Draco, bien placé et quand celui-ci baisserait sa garde, afin de choper ses clefs et de déguerpir avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Draco se tenait devant lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, croyant Harry pétrifié par la peur, cependant celui-ci attendait juste le bon moment.

« Allez, fais pas d'histoire, retourne dans ta chambre... » commença Draco en écartant les bras.

C'est ce moment qu'Harry choisit pour s'élancer, avec l'élan, il projeta le jeune homme contre le mur, sa tête le heurta dans un bruit sourd. Ils glissèrent tous deux à terre, Harry pria pour que le blond soit assommé mais ses espoirs furent vite déçus quand ce dernier sifflant de rage, renversa le brun, et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva la joue pressée contre le carrelage et les deux bras remontés dans le dos, Draco au dessus de lui.

Merde merde merde.

« Petit salaud, murmura le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans ce que je te dis ? Chaque partie de toi, chaque parcelle de ton corps, ton esprit, tout m'appartient et m'est dévoué. »

Faisant abstraction de son corps qui s'échauffait, de la pensée sacrément malsaine qui lui disait de coller son corps contre celui de Draco, de lui obéir, et de l'angoisse qui se déployait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, Harry essaya de réfléchir à comment se sortir de ce guêpier. La donne avait été changé : à présent, il luttait pour sa survie, tous les coups étaient permis. Harry souleva son pied, qui heurta une zone indéterminée chez Draco, cependant cela suffit à lui faire desserrer sa poigne, et récupérant de la mobilité dans ses deux bras, le brun se dégagea, se retourna et se jeta sur Draco. Il plaqua la lame du couteau contre sa gorge, en lui intimant de ne plus bouger. Semblant comprendre qu'il ne rigolait pas, Draco s'immobilisa et s'appuya contre le mur. **(2)** Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« T'en es incapable, » finit par dire Draco.

Ses joues, d'habitude pâles, avaient pris de la couleur, même ses lèvres semblaient avoir pris une teinte plus vermeille. Harry se haït de le trouver magnifique.

« C'est ma seule manière de fuir.

\- Tu le feras pas, répéta le jeune homme.

Il respirait fort, fatigué de leur lutte ; Harry se mit doucement à pleurer en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu pourras pas le faire. »

Pourtant Draco aurait pu reprendre l'avantage, mais apparemment il laissait Harry se débattre avec ses pensées.

« Tu sais, mes clefs sont dans ma poche. Regarde, il sortit un autre trousseau et le balança dans le couloir et reprit d'un ton très doux : Personne ne t'attends dehors. Moi, je suis là pour toi. On est bien tous les deux, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Dans le fond, il avait raison...

« C'est pas ma place, t'as pas le droit de m'enfermer.

\- Pourtant, je te traite bien, non ? »

Faisant fi de la lame contre sa paume d'Adam, Draco caressa d'une main le visage d'Harry et passa l'autre dans son dos. Peut-être qu'il parlait de leurs baisers, de leurs étreintes... A cette pensée, le ventre du jeune homme se serra. Il rêvait de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, se sentir son corps contre le sien, qu'il le touche et pourtant, en même temps, il le haïssait de le garder prisonnier dans cette petite chambre, de lui accorder le droit de sortir quand bon lui semblait. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, encore. Si seulement, il existait un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici... Alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce sentiment depuis qu'il était près de lui, avec sa main libre, Harry se mit à caresser les cheveux et le visage de Draco, il respirait son parfum comme un forcené. Ses yeux bleus reprenaient peu à peu une certaine contenance, c'est le moment où Harry se dit qu'il fallait le déstabiliser. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, et dans la fouge, cogna sa tête contre le mur. Il goûta ses lèvres et se reput de son parfum, son baiser était passionné, désespéré, il essaya de communiquer ses sentiments ambigus pour Draco ainsi qu'il demanda son pardon pour le geste horrible qu'il allait commettre. Alors que sa langue effleurait celle de son ravisseur, il fit glisser la lame le long du cou de Draco.

Celui-ci le projeta à terre et enleva son tee-shirt afin de le presser contre sa plaie. Harry ne savait pas s'il avait coupé assez profond, en fait, il n'avait même pas voulu regarder la plaie. Il rampa du côté opposé, là où les clefs se trouvaient et bondit vers la porte. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le temps pour trouver la bonne clef lui parut interminable de plus, il n'osait se retourner de peur de découvrir un spectacle effroyable et il s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un coup de couteau entre les deux omoplates.

L'une des clefs rentra dans la serrure, Harry s'étala par terre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il rampa sans attendre à l'extérieur, vers le soleil, vers la liberté. Et une fois l'antichambre de l'Enfer franchie, il ne résista pas à jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Draco, toujours assis dos contre le mur, tenait son tee-shirt appuyé contre son cou et fixait Harry d'un regard de feu, blême et en sueur. Harry referma la porte tout doucement, incapable de quitter Draco des yeux, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Sonné et hagard, il parcourut à pied les trois kilomètres qui le séparait de son domicile. Bien heureusement il ne croisa personne. Il tapa le code de sa résidence, et fut étonné de s'en souvenir encore, gravit les deux étages comme dans un rêve, souleva le bout de moquette où il cachait un double de ses clefs et pénétra chez lui.

Rien n'avait changé, la pièce sentait juste le renfermé, pourtant tout lui parut différent. Le monde n'avait pas arrêté de tourner quand il s'était évaporé. Il s'écroula dans son canapé. Il fallait qu'il change tous ses mots de passe, sa serrure, racheter un portable, du tabac, voir si ses comptes n'étaient pas en négatif... Et oblitérer les deux mois qu'il venait de passer. Au souvenir de Draco, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il était libre à présent. Plus de règles, plus de contraintes, plus d'horaires... Il n'aurait plus ses lèvres, ses sourires fugitifs, son odeur, ses yeux qui le détaillaient lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble... Il se vidait de son sang tandis que lui se terrait dans son appartement. Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Merde, il aurait dû fermer la porte à clef. Et la police allait forcément découvrir le corps un jour ou l'autre et ses empruntes se trouvaient putain de partout ! Croiraient-ils à son histoire d'enlèvement ?

Le jeune homme s'enroula dans ses couvertures, les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage, il ne savait plus si elles étaient dues à la peur, au soulagement ou au grand vide qui s'installait à l'intérieur de lui.

Ainsi, tout était terminé ?

* * *

1/ Référence aux films _Sinister_

2/ "Mess with Potto, you get stabbo"

* * *

Après genre... six mois sans rien poster, je suis de retour ! J'ai mis presque autant de temps à écrire cette ff, au vu de mon emploi du temps chargé (et de mon incapacité à bien gérer mon temps). Je remercie ceux qui viendront à bout de ce pavé, je remercie encore plus ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser des reviews (pour pas changer, je suis malade et les reviews me guérissent, si si). Bisous, Mello


	2. 1 - Don't go

Salut !

Les persos et la saga de JKRowling ne m'appartient mais l'histoire complètement dérangée ci-dessous, oui.

Bon alors, j'ai fais deux épilogues, ils peuvent être lus séparément ou l'un à la suite de l'autre, ça dépend quelle fin tu préfères en sachant que les deux sont mindblowns

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Vivre avec un syndrome de stress post-traumatique avait été plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Dans les films, tout avait l'air facile. Personne ne parlait des crises d'angoisses qui venaient plus facilement, de la peur du noir, de la peur des autres, des endroits clos qui le faisaient paniquer, des balades dans la rue impensables s'il n'était pas muni de son poing américain ou de gel au poivre, des scénarios cauchemardesques qu'il s'inventait quand il trouvait que quelqu'un le fixait trop longtemps, des hallucinations qu'il se tapait lorsqu'il était trop fatigué, de sa respiration et de ses neurones qui s'arrêtaient de fonctionner lorsqu'il croisait un homme blond. Personne ne parlait de ça. Personne ne lui avait non plus dit qu'il deviendrait un maniaque de la propreté et que manger des éclairs au chocolat – cadeau de Draco dans ses bons jours – deviendrait impossible, il les vomissait dans la seconde.

Pourtant, il avait combattu tout ces _désagréments._ L'aide d'un psy l'aurait sans doute beaucoup aidé mais comment raconter son histoire ? Comment parler de ses sentiments ambigus pour Draco ? Qu'il l'avait blessé mortellement et que son cadavre pourrissait peut-être encore dans son appartement ? La rubrique nécrologique et faits divers qu'il avait consulté religieusement pendant plus de huit mois ne lui avaient rien appris, aucun mort au nom de Draco Malfoy, aucun avis de disparation, aucun homicide sans coupable. Au bout du neuvième mois, il avait enfin commencé à se détendre et au bout du treizième à chercher un travail. Au quinzième, il avait renoué avec ses anciens amis et avait créer de nouvelles amitiés.

Il avait trouvé un job de serveur dans un restaurant minuscule – la foule l'effrayait – mais bordé de grandes baies vitrées. La salle n'était jamais pleine, et Harry se demandait souvent comment les restaurateurs maintenaient leurs affaires à flots, mais tant qu'ils le gardaient comme employé, ça lui allait. Il partageait son temps entre l'endroit où il travaillait et les balades en forêt.

La plupart du temps, il évitait de penser à Draco – cela lui provoquait des attaques de paniques la majeure partie du temps. Mais quand il ne pouvait s'y empêcher, il s'interrogeait sur les sentiments qui les avaient unis. Véritable amour ou syndrome de Stockholm ? Désir sadique de contrôle ou réel intérêt ?

Souvent il pensait l'apercevoir au restaurant ou à une projection de cinéma en plein air, et c'était un soir comme un autre quand il crut l'apercevoir encore une fois sur son lieu de travail. Le service était fini, ses deux patrons s'étaient retirés afin de faire les comptes – le dernier client restant ayant déjà payé sa note à l'avance –, Harry restait devant [dans la salle] afin de redresser le stables et de pallier à une quelconque demande du Monsieur tandis que son collègue s'occupait de boucler les arrières [la plonge, nettoyer les plans de travail, etc]. Du coin de l'œil, il zieutait l'homme et fut extrêmement déçu en découvrant qu'il avait des yeux noirs et une moustache tout aussi brune. Il souhaita un excellent dessert à l'homme et emporta ses couverts sales à l'arrière. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas Draco. Comme d'habitude, son cœur galopait dans sa poitrine et ses jambes peinaient à le supporter. Fin de l'histoire, au revoir, rideau. Cette rencontre se terminait comme les innombrables autres avant elles.

Harry quitta le restaurant une demie-heure plus tard, épuisé. Il s'affala sur le siège passager, et alluma une cigarette. Il avait repris à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu depuis qu'il était sorti, afin de calmer son stress. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant d'en allumer une deuxième quand il distingua une autre fragrance, masquée par l'odeur du tabac consumé et de la transpiration. Un nœud lui tordit le ventre quand il comprit : le parfum de Draco. Sa voiture sentait son parfum ! Subitement paralysé par la peur, il fut incapable de bouger. Ses arguments rationnels n'arrivaient pas à endiguer le flot d'angoisse qui se déverser en lui.

Quand les portières se verrouillèrent sans qu'il eut esquissé un geste, il comprit qu'il était fichu. De l'ombre de l'arrière de son véhicule, s'extirpa une masse noire qui prit place sur le siège passager. Harry luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de ses capacités cognitives mais plus aucune ne lui répondaient, sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts et la terreur l'épinglait sur son siège. Quand il réussit à tourner la tête, il fut partagé entre l'horreur et la fascination.

La cicatrice blanche qui barrait son cou fut la première chose qu'il remarqua ainsi que ses cheveux un tout petit peu plus long. Hormis cela son visage n'avait pas changé, il était le même que dans ses cauchemars – ou ses fantasmes.

« Tu m'as manqué. »


	3. 2 - It nevers ends

Salut !

Les persos et la saga de JKRowling ne m'appartient mais l'histoire complètement dérangée ci-dessous, oui.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit immédiatement sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quel cauchemar horrible ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé durant des heures et d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. Cependant ses yeux ne s'habituaient pas à l'obscurité, il devait avoir trop baissé ses volets la veille. A tâtons, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le mur, cherchant l'interrupteur mais sa main ne rencontrait qu'une surface lisse. Son portable ne se trouvait pas non plus à l'endroit habituel. Parfaitement réveillé et irrité, il s'extirpa des couvertures et essaya de se repérer dans ce noir total. Sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à remonter plus loin qu'au moment de son réveil, impossible de se rappeler s'il était chez un ami ou chez lui.

Un verrou cliqueta, la lumière inonda la pièce tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette s'accroupit à sa hauteur et Harry tomba sur les fesses en le découvrant. Le jeune homme aux yeux de glace se pencha vers lui, son sourire le congela de l'intérieur.

« J'ai peut-être abusé sur les somnifères... Tu as dormi quasiment trois jours. »

Oh seigneur, non... il n'arrivait plus à bouger, à parler, ses membres demeuraient inertes. Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui jura d'un ton plein de ferveur :

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu verras. Et toi, tu seras très gentil. Il rajouta avec un rictus : Tu m'as manqué. »


	4. Le mâle défectueux

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les persos, la saga, la chanson m'appartiennent pas. Et je me suis inspirée du téléfilm "La Mante"

TW : sang, meurtre

Bonne lecture

(PS : Je sais pas si je l'avais précisé mais Draco a 25 ans)

* * *

 _L'histoire prend place après la fuite de Harry, quand il coupé la gorge à Draco. Les passages en italiques sont des espèces de_ _flash-backs_

* * *

 **Mandragora - On the run**

* * *

La porte se referma, le laissant dans le noir.

Quel sale con. Il l'avait fait.

Il aurait dû s'allonger, appeler les secours et continuer de compresser sa plaie. Sauf que si les poulets débarquaient chez lui, ils lui poserait des questions sur l'origine de sa blessure, jetteraient des coups d'œils dans les pièces et peut-être que son secret avec Harry serait découvert. Se relevant péniblement, Draco se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et décolla le tee-shirt de sa gorge. Le sang avait coagulé a certains endroits, mais s'écoulait toujours du milieu de sa gorge, là ou l'entaille était la plus profonde. Rien de grave.

En découvrant son haut tâché de sang, il se retrouva projeté 10 ans en arrière, dans la maison familiale, son père à terre, sa mère tassée dans un coin de la cuisine et lui au milieu de la pièce, serrant entre ses mains le couteau qui avait poignardé son père. Le sang qui s'étalait sur le carrelage, les sanglots de sa mère qui lui vrillaient le crâne et le sang qui rampait vers lui, vers pieds tandis que son père dardait vers son fils un regard accusateur.

Draco enleva son tee-shirt, se lava les mains une première fois et sortit le kit des premiers secours de son armoire à pharmacie.

Il avait dit à Harry qu'il n'aimait pas ses propres parents, enfin... sa mère était son seul parent. Mais c'était faux. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout, plus que lui-même, elle était son univers... Il l' _avait aimée_ , elle _avait été_ son univers.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme _ça._ Il savait qu'il avait été un gosse joyeux chez sa tante, il avait retrouvé des photos de lui souriant à pleines dents avec ses parents, heureux d'êtres ensemble. A quel moment tout avait foutu le camp ?

Peut-être lorsque Bellatrix avait montré les premiers signes de démence, une maladie réservée aux personnes âgées alors qu'elle n'avait même pas atteint les quarante ans. D'après les dires de sa mère, c'était elle qui avait introduit Narcissa Black à Lucius Malfoy, ils étaient des amis d'écoles, ou quelque chose dans le genre, Draco ne se souvenait plus très bien et de toute façon, la vie de son père ne l'intéressait guère.

Il se relava une deuxième fois les mains, enfila des gants stérilisés, sortit de sa boîte du fil pour se recoudre ainsi qu'une aiguille, il désinfecta le tout. Ensuite, il observa à nouveau sa plaie, le sang avait séché, l'entaille ne devait pas être profonde, par contre l'écart entre les bordures de la plaie le chagrinait. Son corps était défiguré.

 _Une fois que sa mère avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, un mélange de reconnaissance infini, d'amour et de crainte dans les yeux. Lucius ne pourrait plus jamais lever la main sur eux maintenant. Doucement, elle lui avait retiré le couteau des mains et l'avait amené dans le salon. Il fallait faire croire à de la légitime défense, et pas à un meurtre volontaire, de sang froid et prémédité milles fois._

Assis par terre, face au grand miroir mural, Draco piqua sa peau avec l'aiguille. Il grimaça d'abord pour la douleur, puis pour la position inconfortable, il devait faire vite et bien.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait à nouveau dans la cuisine de ses parents, son père par terre et lui debout, le surplombant, avec l'arme qui l'avait tué. Et surtout, cette euphorie qui se diffusait à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'est pas le meurtre de son père qui le mettait en joie, c'était de savoir que sa mère n'aurait plus à supporter les piques blessantes, les regards méprisants, les moues dégoûtées, et la tromperie de Lucius Malfoy. Draco pouvait vivre heureux avec sa mère à présent.

Arrivé à la moitié de l'entaille, Draco s'autorisa à respirer. Putain de Potter. Il avait pris soin de lui et voilà comment il le remerciait.

Et lui, à quel moment avait-il commencé à perdre son humanité ? Quand il avait surpris son père au lit avec une maîtresse ? quand son père avait levé la main sur sa mère ? lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé terrorisée dans la cuisine, son père debout devant elle et écumant de rage ? lors des dîners en familles, pesants, silencieux, seulement traversé par les piques de son père ? lorsque sa tante lui avait soufflé l'idée d'un crime durant une de ses crises ? lorsque sa mère avait pété les plombs à la mort de sa sœur et menacé de le dénoncer à la police s'il ne quittait pas le domicile familial ?

Draco repris son travail de couture en serrant plus fort les dents, ses doigts commençaient à glisser dans les gants et de la sueur perlait à son front.

Il n'avait pas toujours été « un monstre », tout était la faute de son père, de ses gènes malades et de son attitude. Son père l'avait rendu comme _ça_.

Ensuite, une fois que Draco avait emménagé chez lui, sa mère s'était repentie. « Draco, reviens, s'il te plaît, je me sens seule, je regrette ce que j'ai dit. » Mais elle avait brisé quelque chose en lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais éprouver de l'amour pour sa mère. Ni pour personne d'autre, pensait-il. Au moment de raccrocher, il glissait toujours un « Je t'aime » à sa mère, cependant celui-ci était vide et creux. Ensuite, il avait rencontré Harry et contre toute attente, s'était attaché à lui.

Draco enleva ses gants et inspira un grand coup. Il avait terminé. Sa gorge le brûlait, il espérait que sa plaie était suffisamment propre, il aurait du mal à justifier sa blessure et le fait qu'il se soit recoud lui même aux médecins si sa plaie s'infectait.

Il s'allongea par terre et reprit sa respiration tant bien que mal. Hors de question de mourir, hors de question de finir à l'hôpital.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'attraction sexuelle, aux relations amoureuses, aux autre humains en général. Il était très seul mais n'avait besoin de personne. Mais Harry... Harry était sa petite chose, son soumis. Celui qui pouvait le rendre humain.

Il allait retrouver cet enfoiré de Harry Potter. Il allait lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et finir le travail qu'il avait commencé. C'est-à-dire le rendre dépendant de lui.

Ce Potter était la seule personne intéressante qu'il ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie, pour qui il avait ressenti une certaine affection. Pas question de le laisser partir. Pas question de laisser Potter s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, ou oublier Draco. Oh non. Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Il le retrouverait.

 **F I N**

* * *

Pour écrire cette suite, j'ai dû relire la première partie de KS1 et je me suis lancée des fleurs, décernée un oscar et fait un autel à ma gloire tellement j'écris bien. Ensuite, j'ai écris la suite puis je me suis donnée un autre oscar dans la catégorie "meilleure auteure du siècle". Flatte-moi, fais enfler mon égo, voue moi un culte dans ta review, c'est une obligation, merci

Je rigole (sauf pour la review), des bisous, Mello


End file.
